Exchanging Smiles
by CaseyRachel88
Summary: Seeing Hotch and Reid exchange smiles at work was all it took for David Rossi to realize that the two were dating – so he decides to confront Aaron about it! Established Hotch/Reid relationship.


Exchanging Smiles

Summary: Seeing Hotch and Reid exchange smiles at work was all it took for David Rossi to realize that the two were dating – so he decides to confront Aaron about it! Established Hotch/Reid relationship.

Rating: T – for language. Nothing really vulgar… better safe than sorry.

Disclaimer: They're not mine, of course. Not even a serial killer is that crazy. :-)

Any and all feedback is appreciated – feel free to point out any errors, tell me what does and doesn't work, etc. :-) I hope you enjoy!

"_Smile, it is the key that fits the lock of everybody's heart."_

_Anthony J. D'Angelo_

David Rossi stood looking out the window of his office down into the bullpen at the lives bustling below. To an untrained eye, the world below looked chaotic, messy and unorganized. But Dave had worked within the FBI for long enough to detect patterns of actions, and he could see that everything was playing out like a symphony. He didn't know who the conductor was, but none were out of tune.

Everything was perfectly normal: Garcia was working away in her bunker. Morgan was doing some type of paperwork – probably a consult, from the stack of papers and pictures spread on his desk. Prentiss was typing on her computer, most likely discussing the preliminary profile she had done for a killer who had recently been caught and was now in custody. JJ was down in the bullpen and heading back to her office after visiting the break room. Reid was –

_Well. That's different,_ Rossi observed.

Spencer was seated at his desk as usual, holding his pen and papers as usual and with a large mug of coffee beside him, as usual. But his eyes kept flickering back towards the break room every thirty seconds or so, which was not at all usual. For someone as focused as Reid was, that level of distraction was extremely out of the norm. _I wonder what's got his attention there, _he pondered.

It clearly wasn't JJ, who had just walked back into her office after exchanging a few words with the team. Reid's eyes had flashed to her, offered a smile and then went back to looking from his papers and the break room. Peering through the window, Dave didn't see anyone in there except Hotch.

_Wait. Hotch?_ Sure enough, at that moment the leader of the BAU team stepped out of the break room, carrying a cup of coffee. As he passed Reid's desk, Dave watched in surprise as Aaron gave Reid a slight smile. Reid exchanged the smile with one of his own, before glancing down and concentrating once more. None of the team had paid any mind to Hotch and Reid's little exchange of smiles, nor were they pointedly ignoring it. By now, Hotch had made it back to his office, his door slightly open. Nothing had changed among the profilers below. Either nothing was happening between Aaron and Reid, or the other profilers had yet to pick up on it.

Dave stared at Spencer for four minutes to see if his gaze flickered away or he was distracted again. Nope. Only once had he looked up: it had been in the direction of Hotch's office.

So… that was it. The situation was suddenly illuminated as everything fell into place. Aaron and Spencer Reid were in some kind of a relationship.

David knew that for most, it would seem like he'd taken a giant leap: from two teammates exchanging slight smiles – the type friends shared – to believing the two of them were engaged in a relationship. But Rossi was nothing, if not an excellent profiler.

Beyond even that, he knew Hotch better than just about anyone. That slight smile, when translated in light of Hotch's self control, was really more like a grin that went from ear to ear. Rossi had also watched Spencer's eyes light up. _That kid needs to learn how to make his eyes a little less expressive,_ he thought. Adoration and something that looked suspiciously like the beginnings of love had been pouring out of him for those few, brief seconds.

_Now that I think about it… how the hell did I miss this finally happening?_ It was like staring at a confusing puzzle without being able to see what it was supposed to look like, until all the pieces suddenly fit into place. Now that he could see the whole picture, it was as if everything the last few weeks had been thrown in his face. _They were practically cavalier about it_, David reprimanded himself. There had been signs. Enough clues had been dropped, and David Rossi was embarrassed to have only figured it out now.

Hotch had left work the last two Friday nights at a non-workaholic time, far earlier than his typical eight pm clock-out. Spencer was clutching that damn messenger bag less in the last few weeks than he had in the past. What Dave had read as Hotch attempting to find a balance between life and work, and a growing confidence in Reid, was clearly something else entirely. There had also been the few times that Rossi had seen them bump into each other when passing, and fingers lightly brushing when Reid would hand Hotch a case file.

They had both arrived at the same time for work this morning, too.

But the one thing that made David Rossi one hundred percent certain of his deduction had been that exchange of smiles.

_Well, I think this is the perfect time for a little discussion with Aaron. _Dropping in to speak with Hotch was nothing new, and as he took the few steps towards Hotch's office, no one paid any attention – except the resident genius, who watched with open curiosity before schooling his expression into the focused-on-paperwork look he projected most days.

Dave really could kick himself for not seeing this earlier.

He knocked on Aaron's door and entered without waiting for approval. He knew Aaron too well to stand on formalities and rituals; their friendship was comfortable, and that extended into the work lives. _It's possibly why I get along with him so well,_ Dave reflected as he walked in. _He hates the rituals and hoops we have to jump through as much as I do._

Aaron gave a distracted gesture for him to come in as he signed some paper or other. Rossi entered, shutting the door behind him, then walked to the desk and took a seat.

_Hotch has always handled the damn rules and niceties better_, Dave thought. He himself leaned more towards being brash and forthright; Aaron understood how to maneuver situations and people to get the results he wanted. Dave could deal with victims and law enforcement agents to get the job done, but he didn't have the smooth, practiced air that permeated Aaron when he worked. Even in the confrontation with Strauss, Aaron had been the ideal leader, despite leaving their Section Chief staggered.

Sometimes, David wished he had that tact. Unfortunately, he didn't. That was why when he found himself under Aaron's questioning gaze, he blurted out: "How long has this been going on between you and Reid?" _Maybe I should consider practicing that tact idea… ._

Aaron's gaze flinched slightly. "What?" He asked, feigning confusion.

"You. Reid. How long has this thing been going on between you two?"

Inwardly, Aaron was panicking. _How the hell did Dave figure us out? Damn._ Aaron knew Dave was a good profiler, but DAMN – he had no idea he was that good. _Alright, focus. Damage control: find out how much he knows and go from there. _"And by going on you mean…?" Aaron left the question open. He wasn't going to admit to anything.

Dave laughed. He could practically see Aaron's thoughts: he was probably thinking about how to best do damage control over the situation. "Aaron, I've known you for too many years for that to work on me. You and Reid. You're in some kind of a relationship." Aaron didn't rush into relationships, but until Rossi explicitly knew the type of relationship, he would be careful about his approach: if Hotch felt cornered he would clam up, panic, and probably break off the relationship with Reid. That was exactly the opposite reaction that Dave wanted… but as Aaron's best friend, it was his right to know what was going on and if at all possible, torment Aaron just a little bit in the process.

Apparently, he had managed to stun his friend into a shocked silence. _Damn, I'd hoped this would have gone smoother. Maybe I should have done this casually, outside the office. Preferably when Aaron's drunk out of his mind… Live and learn, I guess._ Dave made a mental note to invite Aaron out for drinks if he ever had to have this conversation again. "Aaron," he tried again, "I've known you for longer than I care to think about. If you don't think I would pick up on this, you've clearly lost your faith in me. Hell, if I didn't notice it, I need to retire again. Permanently, this time. Now answer me."

_Stop looking shocked,_ Aaron told himself. It didn't work. He really hadn't been expecting this conversation. Especially not right now, right here… knowing Dave, it had never occurred for him to pull Aaron aside privately afterwork to talk to him. _Damn Dave and his profiling. _

He wasn't going to be able to get out of this. It had become a minimal loss situation. Aaron glared, then dropped his gaze and answered. "Three weeks, four days. Happy? Yes, we're dating. Are you planning on reporting me to Strauss now?" Aaron was defensive: both arms were crossed in front of his chest.

A barking laugh escaped from the elder profiler. "I don't think I have any right to talk about fraternization, if that's what you mean. But even if I did, in this job, you know as well as I do that you should find happiness wherever you can. I'm happy for you, Aaron."

He didn't know exactly what he had anticipated from Rossi regarding a reaction, but that that was certainly not it. "That's really not what I was expecting to hear," Aaron confessed softly.

Dave raised an eyebrow, silently questioning.

Aaron tried to explain. "Well, first… Spencer is – well, male. But even more than that, I expected you to – I don't know. Tell me I'm being an idiot? That I'm being irresponsible? That this is me self-sabotaging my career. That I should know better than this..." He trailed off, hands raised in confusion.

"Well, I've known you long enough to know you're bi or whatever the label is right now. It doesn't faze me, if that's what you expected. Frankly, you should know me better than that. And for the rest… what, do you want me to rake you over the coals, Hotch?"

Aaron shrugged. Well, Dave could play that game too. "Fine. Aaron, it's irresponsible to be in a relationship with someone on your team, let alone a subordinate. What were you thinking? Did you really consider the consequences? It could change the team dynamic; it could create more problems than you want to deal with. Have you considered what's going to happen if this ends badly? God, one of you would have to end up transferring; can you imagine what would happen then? With the team already on Strauss' radar, the last thing we need is for this to get out. She's looking for a reason to dismantle us. Aaron, it's just irresponsible, and so unlike you. You could both end up killing your careers because of this."

Aaron listened to every word, knowing Dave was right. He listened as every fear was laid out in the open. Everything he had worked for, sacrificed his marriage for, everything he lived for, damn it, was being put in jeopardy because of this relationship. "You're right," he whispered.

_Is Aaron really this stupid? _Dave wondered. _I guess I'll take it up a level. _"I'm not finished. Even more so, I'm disappointed in Reid! I can't believe that he would do this. God, the FBI is the only thing he was ever groomed for, if half of what I hear about Gideon's taking him under his wing is true. The kid's supposed to be a genius; you'd think he could stand to use a few brain cells and actually think through something before jumping into a relationship with you. Destroying a career isn't something geniuses are supposed to do at only twenty-something years–"

Aaron nearly growled as he cut his friend off. "Dave, that's enough. For me, you're right on every count, but don't you dare blame Spencer for this." Dave's eyes sparkled at Aaron's outraged defense of Dr. Spencer Reid; at that moment Aaron knew he'd been tricked. "Fuck you, Dave. And damn it, you just proved everything you said about me was right in the first place. I'm irresponsible for even considering letting this continue. I have no intention of being the reason Spencer's career goes down in flames." Aaron dropped his head to his chest in surrender as he sighed deeply and ran a hand through his dark locks.

An exasperated huff flew from Rossi's mouth. He knew that he'd asked it a few times in the last fifteen minutes already, but _when exactly had Aaron Hotchner turned into such an idiot?_

"Hotch…" He waited for a response. None was given, as Aaron had begun another round of self-recriminating thoughts. David suppressed the urge to sigh – this was exactly why he hadn't had children, damn it!

Rossi leaned across the desk, firmly grasped Aaron's chin and tilted it upward until their eyes met and he'd stopped muttering. Dave leaned back into his seat again, relaxing into it again as he spoke. "Aaron, I didn't mean any of what I just said. I only said what I did because _you_ wanted to hear it. And I was hoping what I said about Spencer would wake you up enough to get it through that thick skull of yours that this could be a good thing, to hell with the risks. Clearly reverse psychology doesn't work on you." He rolled his eyes, before turning a wicked grin on his friend. "By the way: you're more defensive of him than Morgan is."

Rossi smirked as Aaron tried to deny it. He kept going as if he didn't hear anything. "Aaron, believe me when I say this: I haven't seen you look this happy in years. You're smiling again. You're smiling at work. Do you know how long it's been since I've seen you exchange a smile with anyone? Listen, I know you still care about Haley, but we both know you don't love her the same way anymore. You're divorced, and you have every right to be happy with someone else. Does Spencer make you happy?"

"Yes," Aaron mumbled. He felt like a kid being lectured to by a parent trying to instill a life lesson during Saturday morning cartoons: he'd rather be anywhere else than here at the moment.

"Do you make him happy?"

"God, Dave, are we really going to do this right here? I mean, we're still on company time, and I think-"

Rossi cleared his throat, which caused Aaron to stop talking and look at him with a touch of child-like guilt. "I repeat: do you make him happy?"

God, there really was no escape from this. _Although it could be worse_, he reasoned_._ He had kissed Spencer quite thoroughly in the break room last week when everyone had gone home for the evening; if Garcia had seen it on camera, he was certain that she would be interrogating him right now. Frankly, he did not need a "What are your intentions for my junior g-man" speech right now. Just thinking of that kiss caused a blush to creep over his face as he mumbled even lower, "I think I make him happy. I try."

"And do you love him?"

Aaron bit his lip and really looked at Rossi, his gaze more honest than he allowed anyone to see. It was all there: his love for Spencer, fear that he was doing more damage than good to the amazing young man, terror that their relationship would somehow destroy the team, concern that they were moving too far, too fast and… apprehension at letting himself fall in love again. He'd been burned by Haley, and even though he knew that he deserved it, his heart shied away from experiencing that pain again.

Did he love Spencer? He took a deep breath, terrified of his own answer but knowing it was the truth. "Yes," his voice stronger now, and more controlled. Aaron wasn't sure he was really ready to admit that to anyone but himself, but he knew that his answer was safe with Dave.

"Then all you need to do," Dave advised, "is stop fighting it. Aaron, you deserve happiness too."

"I know that, Dave," Aaron began. "But – everything you said is true. This is asking for trouble. And if you were able to notice so easily… it's only a matter of time before everyone else does."

David shook his head. "I noticed because I've known you for too long. God, how long has it been? Ten years? Longer? I notice when you get a new tie, Aaron.

"And as for everything else? The team's going to be thrilled. They'll keep it quiet, of course, but they'll be happy for you both when they figure it out. You'll have to put up with them threatening you bodily harm if you break the kid's heart, of course. But they already trust you, Aaron. It's not a great leap of faith for them to believe your relationship won't negatively impact the team. And if it does? I'll kick your ass and you'll make it right. Strauss won't be a problem: she may be an expert at playing politics, but she's oblivious to all else."

Aaron listened as Dave assuaged his fears. "But that doesn't mean that it won't all go up in flames if Spencer changes his mind and breaks it off, or we get found out."

Inwardly, Dave struggled not to smirk. Aaron had said "if Spencer breaks it off," instead of saying "if the relationship ended," thereby indicating that he might be the cause of the relationship's end. Aaron was more head-over-heels than Dave had originally suspected. _Thank God. _Another thought flashed through Rossi's mind: Aaron was a romantic at heart. _If he makes me help him pick out engagement rings or figure out the best way to declare his undying love, I will make him dress in Kevlar and shoot him._

Rossi shook his head to clear that thought away. No sense in jinxing himself. "If it ends – and frankly, I just don't see it – but if it does, you cross that bridge when you come to it. If you're found out… well, you're both capable agents. One of you could transfer, if necessary. I've heard Reid complain about how many job offers he gets from various universities to teach, and I know for a fact that other places have been trying to recruit you for years. This isn't irresponsible, it is a good thing. So get it through your thick head: embrace this!"

Aaron looked stunned.

"So now that it's been decided that your relationship is a good thing – have you kissed him yet?"

Aaron didn't answer, unable to formulate words when he was sputtering in shock. He would NOT be coaxed into telling Dave about the first time he'd kissed Spencer… or how Spencer had proceeded to enthusiastically kiss him back… or the chain of events that had unfolded thereafter.

Dave found Aaron's uncomfortable stammering was answer enough. "I'll take that for a yes," he choked out as tears began to leak from his eyes due to laughter.

Aaron grabbed a tissue and threw it at his friend. "Some things are none of your business!" he finally exclaimed, attempting to sound threatening, but in actuality only sounding strangled. "How did you figure us out, anyway?"

"Oh, I saw you a few minutes ago when you left the break room. You exchanged smiles."

Aaron didn't know if he should give Dave a promotion for being able to deduce that he and Reid were dating based on a simple exchange of smiles or if he should vow to never smile in the office again. _The latter, _Hotch mused, _because I don't smile all that often when I'm here anyway, and it wouldn't require an awkward explanation at the next budgeting meeting…_ In spite of himself, an easy smile flashed across his face.

"So an exchange of smiles was all it took."All their sneaking, covert actions, and rigorous self control had been foiled by David Rossi, who had apparently glanced up just in time to an exchange of smiles and figured it out from there. Aaron didn't know if it was a case of terrible timing, prolific profiling or Fate simply mocking their attempts to be clandestine until both men were more firmly settled in the relationship.

Dave nodded casually. "Pretty much. After I saw it, everything clicked. There were some hints that I connected after I saw you both – hindsight, of course – but exchanging smiles is all it took."

"I see. Well, lesson learned, I suppose. So, uh… what are you going to do now?"

"Well," Dave said, standing to his feet and walking towards the door, "I'm also going back to my office. I figure that you are going to need some time to think this through before coming to the conclusion that I'm right, like always."

Aaron laughed. "That arrogance is going to be your downfall one day," he joked.

Rossi shrugged. "Maybe when I'm older," he responded in kind. Aaron bantering with him was a good sign. He knew Hotch really did need a few minutes to think through what they had discussed. The concerns they addressed had been somewhat relieved, but they weren't all gone.

Dave also knew Aaron would take a few minutes to reflect, debate, reflect again, decide Dave was right and then continue the relationship with Reid. His job was done here. He reached for the doorknob, grasping it just as Aaron's voice stopped him.

"Dave?" The man turned back around to find Hotch looking as serious, before breaking into another grin. "Don't ever ambush me like that in my office again."

Rossi grinned back, and was relieved at how many times Aaron had smiled throughout their conversation. Reid must be working wonders on him. "Next time you suddenly decide to start dating a subordinate, and I find out about it through exchanged smiles and hints, instead of you directly letting me know, I'll make sure I take you out to a bar and get you completely drunk before asking. Maybe I'll even get it on videotape."

Laughter escaped Aaron, even as he shook his head. "Thanks, Dave… But - I don't think there's gonna be a next time for me. I just… don't think there will be."

David nodded, realizing that even though Aaron's tone was light, his words were nothing but serious. "I don't think there will be either, Aaron."

He really didn't.

Spencer was unique, but in a way that complimented Aaron. They were compatible. Not just as teammates, but as friends and Dave believed that went for them as lovers, too. They balanced each other: dark and light, moon and sun, night and day, Aaron and Spencer. It was like they were made for each other.

_Maybe they were. _

Dave really didn't know about all of that. He'd tried looking for that type of love, that balance, three times, and every time he finally thought it was in reach, he inevitably ended up at his divorce attorney's office. Aaron clearly stumbled on it without realizing what he'd found yet. Maybe that meant there was still hope for Dave out there somewhere. Maybe.

"Thanks, Dave." The "_I don't know what I'd do without you as a friend,"_ was implied.

"Anytime, Aaron." The _"I know you'd do the same for me,"_ didn't need to be spoken for both men to know it was the truth.

Rossi went back to his office and sat at his desk, staying there for the duration of the afternoon. One by one, the team left for the night. Emily first, Morgan close behind. Garcia next. A little while later, JJ wished her usual "goodnight," and left too. Forty-five minutes later, even Chief Strauss was gone for the evening. Dave had finished his work, but was waiting to see what would happen.

And then it did. Aaron walked out of his office, and Dave saw him close his door. He walked to Spencer's desk. The younger man looked up expectantly as his boss leaned over and said something softly. Whatever had been said must have involved Rossi, because those too-expressive eyes had found his office in a heartbeat. Aaron said something else, and this time it must have been funny, because a smile graced Reid's face as he stood and grabbed his messenger bag.

They both made their way to the elevator, Spencer laughing and relaying something, gesturing wildly as he pressed the elevator button. Dave watched with amusement as the doors opened… and Aaron grabbed Spencer's hand. The younger agent looked startled, but pleased nonetheless. Smiles lit up both men's faces as they stepped into the elevator together and began the decent.

Dave packing up his belongings for the night, letting out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. For the first time since he'd found out Haley had left Aaron all those months ago, Dave could think of his friend without worry.

From the look of things, he could expect many more smiles being exchanged between the two soon.

Dave wouldn't have it any other way.

"_Every time you smile at someone, it is an action of love, a gift to that person, a beautiful thing."_

_- Mother Teresa _


End file.
